The New Beginning
by FireTalon
Summary: Max has been gone for two years. She has gone through many things to keep the flock safe. What happens when she returns? Will the flock accept her? Will the School finally be defeated? Does Max have a secret that she doesn't want to share? Read to find ou
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first FanFic, so I hope you like it. If it seems that I stole a plot from you, I'm sorry about that. I wasn't trying to. Anyway, here's chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max Ride.**

CHAPTER 1

-Max POV-

I flapped clumsily, struggling through the air, while trying to keep from fainting due to blood loss and fatigue. I badly wanted to see my flock and make sure they're all okay, but I knew they cou8ldn't see me like this. I was the leader. I needed to be strong, but right now, I was weak, hungry, and in pain.

No, the flock couldn't see me like this. I needed to rest up and heal both my emotional and physical pains before I saw them for the first time in over 2 years.

I made one of those split decisions that always make the flock feel better, but since the flock wasn't there, it made me feel better. I was going to Ella's house to recuperate. I looked to the ground and recognized Ella's house down below me.

_I guess I had already subconsciously decided to go here. What do you think, Voice?_ This might surprise you, but my Voice didn't answer. I shook my head and slowly began to descend towards the ground.

When my feet touched the ground, I almost fell because my legs were so wobbly. I swayed and tottered to the front door knowing I would pass out soon. I knocked on the door and heard shuffling inside, before the door opened and Dr. Martinez stood in the doorway.

Her eyes widened as she looked at me covered in the dried blood and open cuts that were still bleeding. "Max! Did something happen? Are you alright? Are you alone?" she asked quickly.

"Need…..help….." I gasped before my world went black.

**So what'd you think? Was it good? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 everybody! It's a little something about Fang. Here you go! **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the flock or Max. Sigh Oh well.**

CHAPTER 2

-Fang POV-

Two years. Max has been gone two years. I know the rest of the flock believes she's dead, but I refuse to accept it. Once I accept it, there's no hope that she'll come back. Max HAS to come back.

I don't know what to do without Max. She's the only one who knows how I truly feel.

I miss her. I miss her smile, her laugh, seeing her face, hearing her sing. I miss everything she did for the flock. I want Max to come back. I want my Max to come back. I love her. I didn't realize it until she was already gone!

After we saved Angel from the School, I remember Max saying that the flock wasn't 'us' without all six of us. Well that includes her too! We aren't the flock without her.

Everyone's changed since she disappeared. Nudge rarely talks anymore. She's become like I was before I met Max.

Gazzy never laughs or smiles. He stopped mimicking voices and getting into trouble.

Iggy stopped making bombs and blowing stuff up. He's mostly in his room all day, except when he's cooking.

Angel. Max's little Angel cries a lot now. Total and I try to comfort her, but we're both sad as well.

The flock needs Max. _I_ need Max! Please come home, Max!

**Awwww. Fang loves Max. Will he ever see her again? Please tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey dudes. I'm not big on AN so here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not James Patterson, so unfortunately, I don't own Max or the flock cuz JP does.**

CHAPTER 3

-Max POV-

I woke up to my stomach heaving. I raced to the bathroom and up-chucked the little food I had eaten in the past two days into the toilet. I flushed it and stood up slowly, my legs shaking.

I looked around and became frantic when I didn't recognize where I was. As I was searching for an escape route, I slowly remembered the events from last night. I smiled. I was at the Martinez's. I slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Max! You're awake!" Ella exclaimed.

I smiled at her. "Is there anything to eat? I'm starving!" I asked.

Dr. Martinez chuckled and placed a huge plate of food on the table before me. "I figured you would be, so I fixed it ahead of time," she told me.

I smiled gratefully and sat down to eat. When I was halfway through with my meal, I felt my stomach heave.

Again. I ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. As I leaned over the toilet, I felt someone's hand rubbing my back soothingly. I looked up into Dr. Martinez's worried eyes.

I smiled at her. "I'm okay. I just ate too fast, that's all," I lied.

"Max, you fainted on my doorstep, you're covered in scars, burns, and bruises, and you're puking. You need to tell me what happened so I can help you," she told me.

"Alright. I'll tell you," I sighed.

"Everything?"

"Everything," I promised. "It started two years ago…" I began

Twenty Minutes Later

"Then h-he s-strapped me to a b-bed and then…he…he r-raped me," I sobbed quietly.

"Oh Max, I'm so sorry!" Ella cried. Both Ella and her mom had streaks of tears down their faces.

Dr. Martinez composed herself. "Max, there's something that you need to know," she said hesitantly.

I sniffed and looked at her. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know how to say this, but…you're…" she paused.

"I'm what, Dr. Martinez?"

"You're pregnant," she told me.

"I'm…pregnant?" She nodded. I put my head in my hands and rubbed my temples. A few tears dropped to the floor. "This wasn't supposed to happen," I whispered. "I'm 16, I have wings, and I am constantly running for my life! I can't have a baby!"

"Max…" I looked at Dr. Martinez. "If you don't want the baby, you could have it aborted…" I was horrified of the thought.

"No! No. It's my baby and I will NOT blame it for what Ari did to me." I was close to yelling and calmed down a bit. "No, I don't need an abortion. I will go through the pregnancy and raise my child the best I can. Maybe the flock will help me, if they don't hate me first," I murmured.

_Max, do you really think that the flock will hate you? That Fang will hate you?_

_I don't know any more Voice, but I really hope they don't._

Ella Piped up, "We'll give you all the help you need. Won't we, Mom?" Dr. Martinez smiled. "Of course we will, Max."

" Thanks so much. Would you mind if I stayed here for a while?" I asked.

Dr. Martinez frowned. "No, we don't mind, but you really need to tell your flock what happened to you."

_You should listen to her Max. You need to go see your flock_

I sighed. _I know Voice._ "How about I stay for two days and then head out. Is that okay?" I looked at her.

She smiled. "Yeah. In the mean time, let's make some cookies."

I jumped up an ran to the kitchen, "Cookies! Cookies! Cookies! Cookies!" I chanted. Ella walked in laughing and Dr. Martinez started getting out the supplies.

**Gasp! Max is pregnant! Is the child Ari's? Find out soon! Please review if you want more chapters!**


End file.
